Going back
by Beukie
Summary: What I think should happen if Mildred became a teacher at Cackle's.
1. arriving

**This is the first story I wrote, so be a bit easy with me. :) I would like it if you told me what you yhink about it.**

Chapter 1: Arriving

Mildred started to get a warm feeling inside when she saw the castle in the distance. It was the place she had called home for three years. She was amazed at what she had become. A lot of years had passed since she had seen her old school. Her years at Weirdsister College had flown by, and she had decided halfway through that she wanted to be a teacher. She had succeeded in becoming, but she was still surprised that Miss Cackle had accepted her as a teacher when she graduated even though everyone knew she used to be the worst witch in the school when she was younger. Thinking about her old reputation, she wondered how the person who had given her that name would be doing. When Mildred was honest with herself, she knew that she was this nervous because she was going to see her old potion teacher and form tutor again. The strong woman she feared, but also liked. She had achieved a lot, because Miss Hardbroom had always pushed her to her limits to make her a better witch. Mildred hadn't had the chance to thank her yet.

Mildred was a little bit early, so she decided to land and walk the last bit of the way through the forest to collect her thoughts. When she had both her feet safely on the ground after a surprisingly elegant landing, she quickly let Tabby out of her basket. Over the years her cat had gotten used to flying, but it still wasn't her favourite thing to do. She attached her bag to her broom and went on her way with her cat trotting alongside her and her broom flying after her.

When she had been walking for about five minutes, she heard running footsteps after her and already knew who it would be. Only one person she knew ran through the woods at this time of the morning.


	2. Miss Drill

Chapter 2: Miss Drill

A panting Miss Drill caught up with her and cried enthusiastically, 'Mildred! Glad to see you. How are you doing?'

'Hello, Miss Drill,' Mildred answered with a smile. 'Good to see you too.'

'Mildred, considering we are colleagues now, you can call me Imogen,' Miss Drill said.

'I'm sorry, miss Dr… euh… Imogen. I'll try , but it's really strange to me. 'Mildred said shyly.

'It's ok, Mildred, do it at your own pace.'

Mildred started to remember why she used to like Miss Drill. She had remained very nice and compassionate. 'Thank you,' she finally answered, after her little distraction. Miss Drill smiled and opened the gate they just reached.

'I was pleasantly surprised when Amelia told us she hired you as the new spells teacher, and Lavinia instantly started on making a chant to welcome you, so be prepared.'

Mildred couldn't help but smile at the remark about Miss Crotchet as she walked through the door Miss Drill held open for her.

'You will notice Cackle's hasn't changed during the time you were gone, Mildred. Lavinia is still as crazy as she used to be, it's still very difficult to get Amelia angry, I'm still going every morning for a run and Constance… well, Constance is still the scary HB you once knew.' This made Mildred chuckle, but her smile faltered fast when she heard a cold, sarcastic voice behind her. 'Am I now, Miss Drill?'


	3. Miss Hardbroom

Chapter 3: Miss Hardbroom

'Miss Hardbroom!' Mildred said, trying hard not to sound like a scared student, though she did not seem to succeed in that very well.

'You can put your broom in the shed and then follow me,' Miss Hardbroom said with a blank face.

Mildred did as she was told and was a little bit surprised at how familiar everything felt to her after all those years.

Miss Hardbroom led the way to Miss Cackle's office, a place Mildred knew all too well from her days as a student. She noticed that even the chair in front of the office hadn'tt changed and smiled. 'Oh, and Mildred, 'Miss Hardbroom interrupted her thoughts, 'as you are now my colleague, you may call me Constance.'

'I'll try, though I can't promise anything.'

Miss Hardbroom didn't react on what Mildred had said as she opened the office door. 'Miss Cackle? Mildred arrived,' she said to announce Mildred.

'Well, let her in then, Constance!'


	4. Miss Cackle

Chapter 4: Miss Cackle

'Good morning, dear,' Miss Cackle welcomed her as Mildred walked in. 'I hope you had an uneventful journey.'

'Good morning to you, too, Miss Cackle. I had a quiet journey. Thank you for asking.'

'How does it feel like, Mildred? Being back in your old school?'

'It's a comforting feeling, Miss Cackle. I just have to keep in mind that I'm not a student anymore,' Mildred said with a grin.

'Yes, I suppose it's a bit confusing.' Miss Cackle smiled back.

'I'll ask Constance to show you your own room and classroom. All that's left to ask you is if we could tell the students that you were once a student here too?'


End file.
